Once and For All: Kecchaku Shiteyarou
by hikaranko
Summary: SSBM An epic battle between two great fighters. Power against speed. Roy vs Fox. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**Once and For All - _Kecchaku Shiteyarou  
_**_**by hikaranko**_

**Summary: **An epic battle between two great fighters. Power against speed. Roy vs Fox. Based on SSBM battles between myself and my cousin.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I do not own the rights to the game Super Smash Bros. Melee. I do not own the Nintendo characters featured in that game. I do not own the rights to the Fire Emblem or Star Fox series. Credit for their existence goes to Nintendo and their respective creators.

**Author's Note: **Like I said in the summary, this is more or less based on an actual battle between my cousin and I. I play Roy, he plays Fox, and we both rock the stadium when we go one on one. It always comes pretty close, but in the end, _someone _must emerge victorious. Enjoy.

* * *

The temple had been laid in ruin for hundreds of years. Columns of stone lay half buried in the dirt where they fell, entangled in thick growths of moss and vine. Parts of the temple had survived the grueling test of time, but it was nowhere near its former beauty and majesty. Though certain walls and floors had managed to remain in tact, there wasn't a single room out of the thousand that once existed with all four walls and both a ceiling and proper floor.

Amidst the fallen slabs of stone walked a lone warrior. Draped over his shoulders was a long, shiny cape that was colored a royal purple on the outside and maroon within. He wore a large blue breastplate that had intricate golden designs on its surface, now slightly scuffed from battle. His trousers, once white in color, were grayed from rolling in the dirt. His large, knee-length blue boots had a strip of silver at the ankle to brace it. The boots had a golden trim at the top, matching the scheme of his chest plate. His unruly auburn hair spilled over his head guard and into his focused blue-gray eyes. The warrior's hands, one of which was loosely clutching the hilt of a sword, were encased in blue fingerless gloves. His entire appearance was battle worn, which was strange since the warrior looked altogether too young to understand the heat of battle.

The warrior's cape billowed behind him with the light wind as he picked his way through the fallen temple. His eyes never dropped to the floor to check his footing; he was searching his surroundings for signs of danger. He had been through much lately. He had fought battles with opponents of many kinds; short and tall, armed and unarmed, mystical and plain, human and animal. So far, the young warrior had won them all.

The young fighter stopped. The fallen temple grounds were quiet. Only the rustling of small blades of grass in the wind could be heard. Yet he could have sworn that he heard something else move. He heard a light step on the ground, too light to have been made by his own boots. He slowly took the hilt of his mystical heirloom sword into hand.

A blast of red light suddenly flashed from somewhere within the shadows, heading straight for the warrior's gut. The boy reacted quickly, drawing his sword just in time to deflect the laser. The metal length of his sword gleamed in the light as the warrior readied himself for battle.

"Dare da!" he screamed. "Dete koi!"

There was a long moment of silence. The boy didn't move a muscle, still prepared for another sudden attack. His eyes darted around, scanning his surroundings quickly. Then someone stepped out from his hiding place, allowing the light to fall on his features.

The opponent wasn't human at all. He was a fox, standing on two legs, dressed from head to toe in the style of a fighter pilot. A large grey headset was on his head, a small communicator microphone close to his mouth. He wore a light beige jacket with the sleeves slightly rolled up on both arms. Underneath he wore a green jumper that covered his entire body. Strapped to his right leg was a black gun-holster. He had a red scarf of some kind wrapped around his neck and on his feet was a pair of gray boots, seemingly made out of some kind of metal. His human-like hands were encased in a pair of silver gloves that also looked metallic. His fingers were wrapped around a large, black laser gun. The fox smirked as he analyzed the young warrior that stood before him, propping his weapon on one shoulder. His ears twitched slightly, his tail swinging playfully behind him.

"Nice deflect," the fox said. "You're a feisty one, aren't ya?"

The warrior narrowed his eyes. "Are wa... omae no kougeki datta'n desu ne?"

The fox looked somewhat confused. "Don't know English?"

No response. They merely stared at each other tensely for a while, neither one knowing what to expect. After a long, drawn out moment, the fox took a small step forward.

"Let's start out with some introductions," he said. "I don't like barreling into a battle like I'm some kind of mercenary or assassin. The name's Fox McCloud."

Fox replaced his gun into its holster on his leg and stretched one hand toward the warrior. The warrior looked from Fox's hand to his face, somewhat suspicious, then submitted at last. He straightened, sheathed his sword and took Fox's hand into his.

"Boku no namae wa Roy desu," he said. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Uh, so it's... Roy, right?" Fox repeated, doing his best to overcome the language barrier. "Well, if you've come this far in the tournament, you've gotta at least be as good as I am. This should be an interesting fight."

With this, both fighters suddenly became serious. They dropped their hands and began to back away from each other. They got into a fighting stance. Roy's hand hovered over the hilt of his sword, just as Fox's was poised just above his gun. For a long time neither of them moved. They merely stood still, their eyes locked, thirty feet of space between them. Roy's cape flapped in the wind. Fox's exposed fur rippled across his body. Roy blinked. Fox's finger twitched.

The battle began.

As quickly as physically possible, Fox drew his laser gun and fired. Roy, anticipating the move, deflected the shot with his sword and quickly ducked behind a large piece of fallen concrete. Fox cursed under his breath at having missed, raising the tip of his gun slightly.

Roy didn't dare peek out from his hiding place. If even a part of him was seen, he would end up taking a hit from Fox's laser gun. He stayed still, listening for Fox's light footsteps so as to find out what he was doing. Unfortunately for Roy, his plan didn't work very well. At first, he could hear Fox moving closer, but the sound suddenly faded until it sounded just like wind. Surprised, Roy cautiously looked out toward where he had last seen Fox. He didn't see anybody.

"Shimatta," Roy murmured, his eyes darting around. "Doko ni itta...?"

"Looking for me?"

His eyes wide in shock, Roy spun around to see Fox standing about ten feet behind him. His jaw dropped open. A smirk crossed Fox's face before he dashed forward so fast that he left after images of himself in his wake.

"Haya--!"

The next thing Roy knew was getting pushed forcefully into the fallen stone behind him. Before the pain could even register properly in his mind, he could feel Fox grab him by the shoulders and throw him to the floor. As Roy lay disoriented on the ground, Fox immediately drew his laser gun and fired repeatedly into Roy's gut.

As soon as he was through, Fox jumped back and watched Roy, gun still in hand. The warrior lay sprawled on the floor, his stomach exposed through the clothing that had been torn and burnt through by the laser. Roy's skin had been severely burnt, blood trickling down the sides of his abdominal muscles and getting absorbed by his clothes.

"Is that all you got?" Fox snorted, preparing to put his gun in its holster.

After a brief moment of recovering, Roy rolled over, pulling his knees closer to him so that his injury didn't touch the ground. He heaved, saliva flying out of his mouth and splattering on the soil. Roy winced as he put his left hand over his wound and used his sword to get up. His legs wobbled slightly beneath him. Ever so slowly he regained his composure and turned around to face Fox.

"You can still stand," Fox commented, somewhat amused. "Impressive. But you're gonna have to do better if you plan on actually beating me."

A smile slowly crossed the warrior's lips.

"Omae... tada no aitei ja nai mitai. Ima made, boku wa omae no koto wo nameta'n dakedo... kore kara sou wa ikenai. Honki de iku ze."

Roy straightened, pulling the tip of his sword out of the ground. Regaining his strength, he swiped the air, sending small clumps of moist soil flying off of the tip of the blade. Fox looked at the sword for a moment as though he were analyzing it, then turned to look at Roy so that their gazes met. Roy then pulled himself into a fighting stance, the tip of his sword pointed at Fox's head.

"Shin no tatakai wa... kore kara da," he said firmly. "Saa, koi."

Fox narrowed his eyes. "This time it's all out."

Both fighters immediately launched themselves forward, a pair of blurs hurtling toward one another. Roy's blade was deflected at the last moment as Fox swiftly pushed it out of harm's way with the back of his left fist. He then reared his right fist back and swung with all his might. Roy moved slightly into the way of the punch and then quickly ducked under Fox's fist. Pulling his sword back, he spun around in such a way that he was behind Fox and, using his built up momentum, swung his sword.

Fox's eyes grew wide when he caught the gleam of light reflecting off of Roy's sword. He immediately dodged, just barely avoiding the attack and leapt away in a backflip. Roy dug his boots into the dirt and spun himself around. He adjusted his hold on his sword, clenched his teeth together, and charged once again. Fox's hand hovered over his gun, fingers itching to use it. Roy was only a few steps away, his sword shining in the sunlight.

The pilot leapt back, deciding against the use of his gun for now. The sword sliced through the air, the metal singing as Roy missed his opponent. Roy looked up at Fox, who had jumped to the top of one of the large, fallen slabs of concrete. He loomed intimidatingly over the warrior, the sun at his back.

Roy glared at him and snorted, unimpressed with the display. The prince readjusted his stance, pressing his weight into the floor and clutched his sword with both hands at his side. Fox watched him for a moment, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out Roy's next move. Roy then launched himself into the air, his sword low at his side. He drew closer and closer to Fox, swinging the sword upward in a wide arc. Fox prepared himself to leap backwards when he saw something that made him freeze.

The sword in Roy's hand suddenly burst into bright orange flames. The air exploded before Fox's eyes. The edges of the fiery explosion licked at the ends of Fox's fur, singing him slightly. Fox fell backward, tumbling from the top of the concrete block to the dirt slope behind it. Roy landed gracefully on the spot that Fox had been standing and looked down at his opponent. He then raised his sword slightly, the flames now extinguished, and jumped to the ground so that they were level. He walked around Fox in a circle, fiddling with his sword as he mused over the idea of striking him while he was down.

Fox watched Roy warily as he circled him. Just as Roy made his decision and attacked, Fox did a backward roll to avoid the tip of the blade. However, he wasn't able to completely avoid it. The edge of Roy's sword grazed the side of Fox's left calf. As Fox rolled away and hopped into a kneeling position, he winced at the new wound. He took a moment to inspect it, noting a considerably large slit in his green jumper and a small amount of blood staining the material. He cursed softly at the ugly cut as he returned his attention to the fight.

Roy pulled the sword out of the soft earth and charged again. As the warrior drew near, Fox rolled around so that he was behind Roy, jumped to his feet, and threw a downward swinging kick towards Roy's head. The prince sensed this and somehow managed to dodge so that his shoulder was hit instead of the back of his head. However, the kick had been powerful enough to knock him face first into the dirt.

He struggled to rise to his feet as quickly as possible, but wasn't quick enough. Fox grabbed Roy's collar and forced him to his feet, delivering a swift punch to the side of his head. Roy shoved Fox away from him and staggered backward, adjusting his hold on his sword. But before he was given the chance to recover, Fox seemed to vanish before his eyes and Roy suddenly found himself knocked into the air. As he tumbled helplessly in the air, Fox seemed to suddenly burst into flame as he leapt at him, turning into a bullet of fire that struck Roy in his side.

The fighter pilot landed gracefully on a block of concrete and watched Roy hurtle toward the ground. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that his opponent managed to recover, adjusting himself before he hit the ground and jumping back onto his feet. Fox cursed under his breath and charged again, ready to throw a flurry of punches and kicks that would keep his opponent down for good.

However, as soon as Fox was within five feet, Roy tumbled around his opponent so that he was at his back. He then grabbed onto Fox's shoulder and yanked him backwards, throwing Fox to the ground just behind him. As Fox hit the ground with a loud thud, Roy charged his sword for a second and then swung the blade downwards as it exploded into flames.

Fox just barely managed to escape from receiving the crueler half of the attack by quickly rolling to one side. Unfortunately for him, he still ended up with a slash across his shoulder, the material of his jacket cut and scorched. Fox winced at the wound, putting one hand over it. Roy's eyes flicked upward so that he could see his enemy. He straightened slowly, the tip of his sword lowered to the ground. He carefully put one hand over his own wound as he watched Fox carefully. The warriors' gazes were locked on one another, neither of them making a move.

"What's wrong?"

"Mada yaruki aru nara, koi."

The fighter pilot wiped his bloody fingers on his pants. Then, quick as lightning, Fox drew his laser gun and began to rapid fire at his opponent. Roy deflected a few of the shots with his sword before ducking behind a stone pillar. In spite of this, Fox continued to fire his gun repeatedly. If this match were to end, sooner or later Roy would have to come out and make his move.

Taking a deep breath and mustering up his courage, Roy dashed out of his hiding place, his sword flashing. Fox smirked to himself as every shot from his gun hit his opponent successfully, burning into his skin and through his clothes. But his smile was quickly wiped from his face when he realized that none of this was slowing Roy down. The warrior charged straight into the line of fire, not even flinching once. Fox's eyes grew wide and he lowered his gun quickly. He had to move away!

But he was too late. As Roy swung the sword upwards it burst into flame, burning Fox anywhere the blade had failed to cut. The pilot howled in pain as he tried to escape in mid-air and failed. He fell to the ground with a painful thud as Roy landed gracefully a few feet away. As soon as both his feet touched the floor, Roy dropped to one knee, breathing hard. The damage from Fox's laser was starting to sink in.

Fox slowly rolled onto his side, coughing up blood. He looked over at Roy, wincing at the deep gash in his shoulder. After a moment, the young prince turned his head slightly to look at his opponent, and for a long time they could do nothing more than watch each other. Their bodies were almost at their limits, and they wouldn't be able to take much more damage.

"K-Kurushii tatakai datta," Roy managed to say.

"This ain't over yet," Fox said as he struggled to his feet.

Seeing that his opponent was still willing to continue, Roy also got to his feet, wiping the blood from his sword and turning to look at Fox. The fighter pilot winced at his cuts and burns as he straightened, replacing his gun into its holster. He looked at Roy sternly and raised one finger in front of him.

"One more," he said softly. "Just one more."

Roy stared at the one finger he had raised and, understanding its meaning, nodded his head in solemn agreement. Then both fighters readied themselves for their last attack.

"Once and for all..."

"...Kecchaku shiteyarou."

The fighters dashed at each other, pushing their beaten bodies beyond their limits. They leapt at each other, barely visible blurs on the battlefield. Their attacks clashed.

And as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Who won? pum pum puhhh... XD I'll leave it to you guys to decide.

Okay, this story was _mostly _practice for writing dramatic fight sequences. Good subject though, eh:D Like I said, this is based on an actual fight that I had with my cousin on SSBM. of course, it's not exactly accurate since there really isn't any way for me to remember exactly what moves we used when. My cousin was Fox and I was Roy, which is why the fic is _mostly _from Roy's POV. I'm sure you noticed that Roy is speaking _only _in Japanese (because, well, I didn't hear him speak any English, did you?). I shall now put translations of the things he said. You'll notice that Fox and Roy were always on the same wavelength:

"_Dare da? Dete koi!_" -"Who's there? Show yourself!" (or "Come out!")  
"_Are wa... omae no kougeki datta'n desu ne?_" - "That was... your attack, wasn't it?"  
"_Boku no namae wa Roy desu. __Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." - "My name is Roy. Nice to meet you."  
"_Shimatta. Doko ni itta?_" - "Damn. Where did he go?"  
"_Haya--!_" - "So fast!" (interrupted)  
"_Omae... tada no aitei ja nai mitai._ _Ima made, boku wa omae no koto wo nameta'n dakedo... kore kara sou wa ikenai. __Honki de iku ze_." - "You... it looks like you are no ordinary opponent. Up until now, I had been underestimating you, but... from now on that won't cut it. I'm in it for real."  
"_Shin no tatakai wa... kore kara da. Saa, koi_." - "The real battle... begins here. Now, come."  
"_Mada yaruki aru nara, koi_." -"If you still mean to do this, come."  
"_K-Kurushii tatakai datta._" - "I-it was a tough fight."  
"_Kecchaku shiteyarou._" - "Let's end this."


End file.
